


Over Break

by billythesquid



Category: A Goofy Movie (1995), Goof Troop (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddlefucking, F/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:22:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27843685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/billythesquid/pseuds/billythesquid
Summary: They only have a few short days, and they're not going anywhere.
Relationships: Max Goof/Roxanne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Over Break

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nautiscarader](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nautiscarader/gifts).



> Either a late Thanksgiving gift or an early Xmas Gift!

It was a few hours after the holiday meal, and Max still couldn’t move from his bed.

Not that he would even if he could. Having a beautiful girl like Roxanne on his arm was better than anything.

They were above the covers, fully clothed, of course. The last thing Max wanted was his dad to find them together. And honestly? This was fine. This was _wonderful._ He could just drift off with Roxanne cuddling up to him…

Except she stirred, raising her head and blinking around as she tried to fix her hair. “It’s a little chilly, isn’t it?”

“Yeah, the heat bills are getting too expensive-” He choked on his words and flushed. “Uh- I mean-”

Roxanne smiled and patted his belly. “My house is the same way. We just throw on more blankets.”

“Oh.” Somehow they’d been together this long and never talked about this. But that was fine- in a moment they were together under the covers, curled up together on a bed meant for one, Roxanne resting on top of Max.

“You don’t mind, do you?” She batted her eyelashes. “I mean, I _did_ just add a few pounds-”

“No! No...” He brushed some hair away from her eyes. “You feel fine.”

“Oh yeah?” Her grin turned into a smirk, and she shifted about, squeezing Max’s waist between her thighs. “How about now?” Her eyes sparkled and her cheeks turned red, but she clung tighter to her boyfriend.

“You- um-” His own cheeks were glowing as hotly as hers as his hands lay flat on the bed.

And then she took his hands and gently placed them on her hips.

“Do- do you feel it, Max?”

“Y-Yeah- I mean, no-”

“Hm-” She giggled and nuzzled into his neck. “Why don’t you check some more.”

“Um-” He _hyuk-_ ed, screwed up his courage- ran his hands up and down her thighs.

 _“Max-”_ She whined a bit, wiggling her rear above his crotch. “C’mon, now, don’t tease-”

“But I like your legs.” He blushed as he admitted it, but continued stroking her plump legs through the worn, stretched-out jeans. “And- and I like-”

“What about- um...” She tilted her head and pulled at his hands on her side, blushing at him through the curtain of her auburn locks.

“What about my butt, Max?” She wriggled on top of him, accenting her round ass as she hovered above his crotch. “Does that… does that feel okay?”

“Uh-” He flushed and grabbed two big handfuls of her rear, pressing his fingers deep into her soft cheeks. She gasped at that, but leaned close to kiss him again.

“You feel… you feel good?”

“Hmm...” She arched her back, sliding along the tent in his jeans. “I guess I do, huh?”

Her long auburn curls covered them both as they kissed, her small and supple breasts pressed against his chest, the chill of the room forgotten as their tongues teased and fenced. With a reluctant whine Roxanne sat up, a strand of saliva connecting their mouths.

“Max- did you bring… protection?” Her flushed cheeks reddened further as she wiggled on top of his clothed erection, teasing herself.

“Uh-huh.” He nodded, fishing out the wrapped condom from his pocket. “Can you help me?”

Roxanne flushed and grinned and nodded, rolling off his lap to curl by his side. Soft fingers undid his zipper, his white briefs tilting upward. She could see a dark little stain at the very top, and as Max stared she leaned in to kiss it-

“Oh- oh!” Max didn’t mean to rub Roxanne’s face into his crotch, but the sight of her down there drove him wild. She didn’t mind at all, grinning as her fingers hooked under the elastic, eyes lighting up as she peeled his underwear down and freed his stiff dark prick.

“Max-” She inhaled, breathing in his scent, and before she could stop herself she opened wide and wrapped her lips around his cock.

 _“_ _Mmm~”_ Roxanne bobbed up and down on his prick, her long hair bouncing. She couldn’t take too much of Max yet, but her lips clung tight, her tongue lapping around his bulbous head. Her fingers stroked up and down the rest of his length, her fingers cradling his balls.

“Oh, _jeeze-”_ Enraptured, Max stared into her dark eyes. With a _pop_ she pulled herself off of his cock, a little strand of spit connecting the pair. Her soft fingers circled the shiny head as her eyes glowed with delight.

“Hand me that condom.”

“Yes ma’am!”

Grinning, she tore the plastic with her teeth, and placed the rubber over his swelling tip. Biting her lip, she slowly rolled the condom down. Then she sat up and surveyed her work with evident delight.

She guided Max’s hands to her waist, and together they unbuttoned her jeans. Her panties were blue and frilly, and sticky with lust. She murmured and flinched as his fingers brushed her through the cloth. He hooked her panties and pulled at them, baring her pussy and a few red curls. With trembling hands they placed his cock at her wet entrance.

 _“_ _Mmmh-”_ Roxanne arched her back as she slowly sank down, the blankets falling away. She gasped as he filled her up, and fell back down on top of him. Her cheeks were already flush, and her lips trembled as she kissed him, rocking her hips up and down his prick.

 _“Max-”_ She kissed him again, wrapping her arms around his neck and clinging to him tightly. “Max, I’m- I don’t think I’m going to last long-”

“It’s okay.” He mumbled as he kissed her, nosing his way into her long curls. “I- uh- I’m not gonna last either-” Even with the condom, he could feel her tight heat, and it was all he could do not to let himself release.

 _“_ _Hm~”_ She chuckled and whimpered as she rocked back, her bubbly ass against his legs. “We’re gonna need to practice-”

“I- I guess!”

“Winter break’s coming soon.” She blushed and hid her face in his neck. “C’mon Max, I’m so _close-”_

The bed creaked as the couple rocked and forth, the cool air of the bedroom forgotten as Max slowly thrust into Roxanne as she rolled her hips. Her little breasts were pressed flat against his chest, her lips trembled as she kissed him again, her fingers laced with his own as they rocked back and forth together-

 _“_ _Oh.”_ She trembled one last time, her pussy lips squeezing around his cock as he bucked his hips and filled his condom, and then she collapsed on top of him, panting as she kissed him. Max stared back, dazed and happy. After a moment she rolled her hips, revealing the sticky filled condom and pulling it off his softening prick.

“Heh- wow-”

“Yeah...” She smiled at him, flushed and so pretty, and scooted back up to kiss him. “That was fun, hmm?”

“Yeah! It-” He stopped talking as she nestled close and shut her eyes. A moment later she was breathing gently, cuddling him as her chest rose and fell in easy breaths, fast asleep.

And a moment later Max joined her-


End file.
